lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Home, Sweet...Friend
Home, Sweet...Friend is a comic inspired by The Lion King. It was published in May of 1997. Synopsis Pumbaa gets jealous when he sees that even Termites have their own house and he wants to build a house for himself, meanwhile, Timon says that they just can't build a house and that they have to find a shelter. The two then have an argument and each one goes to do what he suggested. Plot Home, Sweet...Friend begins with Pumbaa, who is grumbling that he is soaking wet, complaining that termites have a home while he is soaking wet because of the rain. Timon replies to Pumbaa's anger by stating termites can build their home while Pumbaa can't build his home because he is a warthog. Pumbaa responds to Timon's statement by stating he could build a mansion if he wanted to, and when it stops raining, Timon and Pumbaa start a quest to find some shelter, but Pumbaa wants one that is decent and with a roof. On their quest, Timon finds a log, and claims it is sturdy and water-proof, until a cobra, who is occupying the log, pops out from the log. Next, while Timon is running from the cobra, Pumbaa suggests they should build themselves a house, but Timon dismisses that idea, and finds a cave that they could live. To their disadvantage, the cave is already occupied by another creature, presumably by a porcupine. Pumbaa later tells his friend that there is no free shelter during the rainy season, to which Timon erupts by shouting that he can't even build himself a home, since Pumbaa is in favor of building shelter. The two friends enter a brief argument, and Pumbaa leaves Timon to build himself a home while Timon goes on his individual quest to find open shelter. Some time later, Pumbaa finds an open area, and begins to build his shelter with logs and twigs, while Timon is having no luck with finding unoccupied shelter to live in. When Timon stumbles into a cave belonging to a leopard, the leopard chases him throughout the jungle. Meanwhile, Pumbaa begins to revise his built home, and at the same time, the leopard has Timon cornered near a cliff where at the top Pumbaa has his home. At the top of the cliff, Pumbaa's home begins to collapse, and it begins to slide off the cliff. One of the logs Pumbaa used for his home badly injures the leopard, and the leopard flees in pain which fortunately saves Timon. At the end, Pumbaa admits he can't build himself a home while Timon confesses he couldn't find any shelter, either. Timon thanks Pumbaa for saving his life, and so, Timon and Pumbaa are back where they started as it begins to rain again. Pumbaa tells his friend that he should have seen his home as it was much better than the termite mound, but Timon concludes that he might not have his home, but he does have a friend for a life! Pages Home_sweetfriend_1.png Home_sweetfriend_2.png Home_sweetfriend_3.png Home_sweetfriend_4.png Home_sweetfriend_5.png Home_sweetfriend_6.png Category:Comics Category:Media Category:Brazilian Comics Category:The Lion King comics